Cyclosporine, an endecapeptide fungal product with specific anti-T cell characteristics, will be administered to patients with sight-threatening ocular inflammatory disease of non-infectious origin who have failed on either corticosteroid or cytotoxic agent therapy. This procedure will test cyclosporine's efficacy in the treatment of uveitis. Within the context of ongoing studies, the combined use of cyclosporine A and ketaconazole will be evaluated: Selected patients whose uveitis is well controlled on cyclosporine for 1 year or more are undergoing kidney biopsies for evaluation of the long-term effects of this agent. The use of specific thromboxane A2 antagonists to inhibit the renal toxicity of cyclosporine is being considered. An ongoing phase I/II randomized trial using cyclosporine A and G nears completion.